A Leaf Teaches Sand To Love
by Prize Fighter
Summary: Sakura has to try and show Gaara that people do care about him. And while Gaara trys to understand that he has friends that care about him, he finds that he has a new feeling, that he doesn't quite understand, toward one in particular...
1. Chapter 1: A sand blows into Konoha

Hey everybody, this is my first story ever! So if anybody has any constructive criticism I'd be more than happy to read suggestions. This is just a story I been toying with now for a while and this is the first chapter for it. If people like I'll continue, if not, well it's only my first and everybody has to start somewhere.

------------------------------------

It was very nice summer night , Sakura thought as she walked away from the ramen stand leaving Naruto to eat his dinner...for the third time this night. Naruto always ate a lot after a mission. Sakura finally had the feeling that she was becoming a powerful ninja like everybody else who had something special about them. She was a medical ninja, not many ninjas could do what she did everyday, that was what made her special, that was what made her unique, she was a medical ninja.

As she walked home she glanced up at the moon, she had never really thought about the moon as being beautiful, but now that she was looking, actually staring at something that had her entranced, she thought it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She wondered how many people had looked up at the same moon that she watched right now? How many people had been entranced like she was at this very moment? As she walked along the street to her house, all the while looking at the moon, she noticed something atop of a roof. She couldn't quite tell what it was. She recognized the house, it had been for sale for ages. She noticed, however, that there was light coming from within the house. As she drew closer the house she could see who had apparently bought the old place. It was Temari and Kankuro inside and it looked like they were moving some things around, getting everything ready to make the place livable.

As she passed the house she stopped to look up at the moon one last time before she would have to hurry home, she realized that she had stayed out later than she intended. Before she broke her gaze she noticed the thing on the roof move. She turned to look at the thing when she realized at what she was looking at, it was Gaara. He was just standing there, noticing nothing but the moon that had entranced her herself.

"Hey Gaara", she said. Not yelling, but loud enough to get his attention.

"Hello", he replied with the quite reserved voice that could belong to no one else.

He disappeared in a whirlwind of sand, only to appear on the front stoop before her.

"So what are you doing here in Konoha?, she asked.

"Well...Temari wanted to have a place to stay when she visits here, instead of staying at a hotel. She basically wanted a place to stay when she comes here to visit Skiahamru, and Kankura wanted a change of scenery from just desert all the time, and me...well lets just say being in a village where the only two people who care for you are gone and everybody else turns their head away when they see you, isn't the most comforting place to be."

"Well...at least here you have friends who care for you, not just your family", Sakura said this like it was obvious, but still had a sad feeling towards Gaara. She knew that he had experienced a childhood like Naruto had. A childhood that nobody should go through.

"Friends...that care...I never really thought I had any friends".

"Of course you have friends", she was going to slug him in the shoulder like she would to most of her guy friends when they said something stupid, but she reframed knowing that one it would do know good since his sand might perceived this as an attack, and two he just didn't seem like any of the other guys she knew. He didn't joke around or looked like he would of had ever just goofed off.

"You and your brother and sister have helped us out when we were in need, and we gladly returned the favor, you will all always be friends of Konoha".

"Being friends of a village and having friends are two different things", he cooly said not taking his off of Sakura's perfect emerald eyes. This was one of the only people that had ever really talked to him, not that he didn't like it, he just wasn't used to it.

"Well..I'm your friend, and so is Naruto, and Lee, Shikamaru, and everybody else here. We're all your friends Gaara. So...see, you have plenty of friends that would help you if you ever need help."

"I...well...I never really had friends, I wouldn't know what to do with them".

"What do you mean? You don't DO anything with them...you just...well, its kind of hard to explain. I know!" she said as she snapped her finger.

"Why don't you just come with me tomorrow and hang around Konoha. I'll show you what to do with all of your friends."

Gaara thought about this. He was sure that what she had said was true about having friends here, but there was just something that he had never thought about. He decided.

"Okay", he said cooly as he returned he gaze back to the moon.

"Great!", Sakura said as she quickly took Gaara's hand.

This was something that Gaara was definitely sure hadn't ever happened to him. Gaara wasn't sure what to do, even with his sand armor he couldn't hide a surprised look on his face. He watched as this girl that he had only ever before had a short exchange of words with take a pen and write something down on his hand. As she was writing he noticed her female figure. Gaara had never really concerned himself with girls. _Why should I ?_ he thought to himself. _No woman would ever want me...not with...the monster he had once been, and might still be? _Still, Gaara looked at her and noticed her real beauty. She had the most perfect emerald green eyes he had seen, and her pink hair was very soft as it brushed as it brushed against his cheek. This was another time he was glad he had sand armor over his body, other wise she might have seen him looking at her. She finished.

"There, that's my address. Come to my house at 10:00 tomorrow morning and I'll show you around Konoha, show you that you do have friends.", she said as she smiled at him.

They said there goodbyes and Sakura set of for her house. She laughed silently to herself as she thought about Gaara's expression. _He must not be used to anyone holding his had, let alone a girl. _It was funny, but at the same time there was something...mysterious about him. He was like any boy she had ever talked to. It was like he was hurt...or something had hurt him so bad that he didn't make connections with people. Well, she was going to make sure that wouldn't happen again, nobody was going to hurt him like that again, at least while she was around him.

"Oh man, I'm going to get when I get home.", Sakura said he she shook herself out of her thoughts. She quickly ran down the street to her house thinking about tomorrow and how she would attempt the hardest thing for a medical ninja...she would attempt to heal a hurt heart.


	2. Chapter 2: Mr Sandman

Hey guys, so here's the 2nd chapter. I really just want to thank "saichi-san" and "angelfox13" for their very kind reviews. I couldn't have made another chapter without some encouragement. So thanks for kinds words, so here it is. The 2nd chapter!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Sakura stumbled out of be over to her dresser to turn off her annoying alarm clock. She had always hated the sound of it when she woke, but is was either that or she'd be late for everything. She looked at the clock and started of to go to the shower when she stopped. She turned in horror to see that her clock read 9:45! She wasn't going to have enough time to prepare herself! And Gaara was supposed to be here in 15 minutes! She had to hurry!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 5 minutes after this that Sakura was informed by her mother that the clocks needed to be set back one hour due to day-light savings. She got herself ready and was about to sit down for some breakfast when she heard a knocking at her door. It was Gaara, right on time. Although she did wish she could have had something to eat before she went out.

"Hey Gaara, I guess you're ready.", Sakura said, noting to herself that it was a dumb question since he came to her house.

"Yes, are you?", replied Gaara in his cool voice.

Sakura turned back into her house and yelled at her mom that she was leaving for the day, and then they were off.

"So what would you like to do first?", Sakura said, but then before Gaara could reply Sakura's stomach gave a huge noise indicating that she had missed breakfast.

"Would you like to go and get some food.", said Gaara noticing the small blush of embarrassment that appeared on Sakura's face as he said this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had decided to take him to the ramen stand for breakfast. Garra had never been here before, and desert food was a little different than the food that Konoha had to offer. Sakura was delighted to hear that Gaara indeed liked it. So they finished their breakfast just as Lee, Neji, and Ten Ten were walking by.

"Sakura-san!", yelled Lee with his, as always, youthful energy. "And Gaara-san. What are you doing in town?".

"He, Temari, and Kankurou just bought a place out here to stay at when they visit.", said Sakura not intending to prevent Gaara from talking, just from preventing him divulging any information about Temari and Shikamaru . Sakura knew that Temari wasn't just ready yet for anybody to know about how serious their relationship actually was.

"That's great!",said Lee.

"Awesome, now all of you can hang out with us more.", Ten Ten exclaimed.

Gaara felt an elbow nudge him in the side, he knew it was Sakura indicating that she was right about what she had said the night before.

"We're heading out on a 3 day training session with Gai -sensei, but we'll be back in time for the festival. Then after that we'll throw you, your brother, and sister a Konoha house warming party. We'll show you how the ninjas in Konoha party!", said Neji as his punched Gaara in the shoulder(not hard.)

"See you guys later.", Ten Ten said.

"Be back soon guys.", yelled Lee as they walked away.

And with that the 3 shinobi were off on their mission. Sakura watched them go, but when she turned her attention back to Gaara she noticed that he had been watching her, and not the team was the walked off.

"So", Gaara started trying to hide the fact that he had been looking at Sakura,"what's this festival they mentioned?".

Sakura smiled at Gaara and told him that is was a festival that they had every year during the summer to give everybody a day of fun and relaxation. She told him that there would be great food, games, and a firework display at the end.

"We don't really have those back home.", Gaara said. "We just don't have a need for such things...I've never really...been to one before."

"Well that's no problem, this will be you're first and it will the best. You'll see."

Sakura was a little shocked to hear that Gaara had never been to a festival before. Konoha usually had 3-4 a year. _"The Sand Village must not have been a good place to grow up...especially for Gaara"., _Sakura thought.

Sakura got up and walked with Gaara for a while. She decide that she would take Gaara to the training fields to meet up with Naruto and Kakashi-sensai. As they rounded the corner of one of the gates and saw the training field a little ways ahead, they could easily see the blonde-haired Naruto and white-haired Kakashi having a little sparing match. It wasn't much of a surprise to see that Naruto wasn't having a hard time keeping up with his Sensai.

"Hey Naruto!", Sakura yelled out.

Naruto looked over at Sakura and waved, but much to his dismay Kakashi hit him and he fell to the ground holding his head.

"Kakshi-sensai! Why'd you do that!", cried Naruto.

"Naruto...distractions happen all the time in battle. You can't just call a time out to say hello to everyone of you fellow teammates.", Kakashi said as he started over towards Sakura and Gaara.

"Hello Sakura, Gaara, you're both just in time for Naruto to get a new sparring partner. Sakura, I think you should show Naruto how much you've learned since he's been away."

"Sure Kakashi-sensei. Okay Naruto are you ready?", she said as she walked to the center of the field leaving Gaara and Kakashi standing there to watch the sparing match. Naruto got up and readied his stance.

"Okay Sakura-san, but your not the only one who has grown stronger."

The match began with Sakura moving at incredible speed straight towards Naruto. Nartuo waited till the last possible second and sidestepped. Sakura was caught off guard at how much faster Naruto was since they last saw each other. Naruto hit Sakura in the ribs and went to kick her legs out from underneath her, but Sakura was going to let Naruto win that easily. She grabbed Naruto's leg, pushed of the ground and slammed her fist in Naruto's face. Naruto stumbled backwards, and Sakura (still holding his leg) threw him over herself sending him flying. Naruto regained his footing and landed easily, but just as soon as his feet touched the ground he sprung forward to hit Sakura in the gut. Then grabbed her arm and flipped her over his shoulder sending her flying. Sakura landed on her feet, hard. Naruto quickly ran towards her and jumped high above her head. She kicked behind her and struck Naruto in the chest, but Nartuto grabbed her leg before he went sailing backwards and pulled hard. Sakura came flying towards Naruto's fist, but she blocked it and head-butted him right in his face. Naruto let go and jumped backwards. This was Sakura's chance, she lunged forward to hit Naruto, but was surprised when Naruto took his hand off his face and showed a smile. It was to late for Sakura to stop her attack, and just as she was about to hit him, Naruto grabbed her arm flipped her over him and flung her on the ground and crouched over her. Then Gaara noticed something that was weird, Sakura and Naruto started laughing and Naruto helped her up and they hugged each other.

"You have improved a lot Sakura-san."

"You too Naruto.", Sakura said.

"Gaara! How's it going!", said Naruto as he and Sakura walked over to where he and Kakashi were standing. Garra nodded and offered his hand, but Naruto slapped it aside.

"Come on Gaara, we've known each other longer than just to have a hand shake.", said Naruto as hugged Gaara and then hit him on the shoulder.

Everybody laughed, even Gaara cracked a little smile. It was true, he considered Naruto as just one extra brother. They were so much alike him and Naruto.

"You fought very well.", exclaimed Gaara.

"Thanks, but I'm sure Sakura isn't the only one who has improved while I've been away.", said Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm the new Kazegage for the Sand Village", said Gaara cooly.

"WHAT!!! How is it that everybody is gaining rank, and I'm not!!!", yelled Naruto.

"Kakshi-sensai lets continue training, I can't be the only one left behind. We'll see you guys later."

"Fine Naruto, just try not and get distracted this time. Good-bye Sakuara, Gaara.", said Kakashi.

"Bye Kakashi-sensai, train hard Naruto", said Sakura as she and Gaara walked away and toward a great rising hill that lead to the top of the Hokage monument.

Gaara had enjoyed watching Sakura spar. She had moved fluidly and with a grace that Gaara rarely saw. But he was actually watching her more than the sparring match. He loved the passion in her eyes and the way her hair moved back and forth as she ran. _"She is very powerful...but more than that she is very intriguing. Why do I constantly find myself watching her"_. As Gaara thought these things he noticed that Sakura had moved over substantially towards him. They were basically walking shoulder to shoulder. What was happening, did she want him to move over, maybe she wasn't feeling good, maybe she was about to pass-out!

"Are you ok Sakura?", Gaara asked with a little hint of concern in his voice.

Sakura was a little surprised by the question and replied, "Yeah Gaara, why do you ask?"

"Well your on my shoulder, I just thought you might be starting to get light headed and pass-out. Do you want me to move over"?

"Oh...," Sakura said as she blushed. "No...I'm sorry I guess I just wasn't paying attention.".

That wasn't entirely a lie, she just moved closer to Gaara without thinking. She felt a little embarrassed, but dismissed the feeling as she moved back to her original walking position and stride. She noticed that they were getting closer to the top of the Hokage head monuments.

"So, what do you think so far. Didn't I tell you that you had friends here that care about you?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to learn that you're never wrong.", Gaara said noting the small patch of redness that arose in Sakura's cheeks.

They were atop the monument and looked out at the village. Sakura was about to ask Gaara where he wanted to eat for lunch, but she saw something about midway down the monument. A lose boulder started to to move out of place, and started falling at a great speed. Close by was the training ground for the children who were not yet ninja's. Sakura saw them training, playing , talking , and all the while this boulder was heading for them.

"GAARA!", Sakura screamed as she pointed to the boulder headed for the children below.

Gaara reacted immediately and jumped of the edge of the monument. He drew sand for his gourd and sent it flying toward the boulder. It hit the boulder dead-on and Gaara began pulling up with his chakra. He could hear the children below scream as they saw the boulder heading toward them. Gaara pulled and he could feel the huge mass start to slow, until it was at a dead stop in the air not more than 9 feet above the children's training area. Gaara saw the children yelling and running towards him. He looked up and saw Sakura jumping down to land beside him. Sakura and the kids made it to Gaara at the same time, the children started bombarding Gaara with praise and questions.

"Whoaaaaa! That was so cool!".

"What's your name?"

"How'd you do that Mr. Sandman?"

"What else can you do with the sand?".

"You're the coolest ninja ever!"

"Do you have a girlfriend?", one girls said.

"You're right he is cute?", said another to the 1st girl.

"Can you do it again Mr. Sandman?", some of the children said.

Garra looked at them and started to answer, but Sakura beat him to it.

"His name isn't 'Mr. Sandman'. His name's Gaara and he's from the sand village. He's a very powerful shinobi and yes, he can do all sorts of stuff with sand. Sorry he can't do it again, he doesn't want to put you in any danger, but...", Sakura leaned close to the two girls and whispered, "he is really cute isn't he?".

Gaara heard this and started to blush a little. The children saw this and started making a bunch of "OooooooOoooooo" noises and chanting that "Gaara likes Sakura" just as Iruka and 2 other of the shinobi instructors ran up asking what had happened. Gaara and Sakura explained what had taken place and the instructors where very thankful to Gaara.

"We'll be sure to tell these students' parents how you saved their kids. I'm sure they'll be in great debt to you. If you ever need anything just ask I'll try to help you out. Okay kids say bye to Sakura and Gaara-san.", said Iruka.

"BYE SAKURA...BYE GAARA", they all chanted as they made their way back into the school.

"Well, you just can't seem to find any friends can you", Sakura chided at him giggling.

"See...I told you you're never wrong", said Gaara as he looked into her eyes.

Sakura glanced away for a second and then suggested they go and get a late lunch before they go for a walk outside the village. While eating they talked about each other's adventures they had gone on since they 1st met way back in their 1st chuunin exam. They talk for what seemed like hours, and yet they never seemed to run out of things to talk about. After a few hours they realized how late in the afternoon it was getting. Sakura told him that Gaara just had to watch the sunset come down on the horizon.

"I'm sure the desert sunsets are beautiful, but there's just nothing like a Konoha sunset. All the colors the light gives the trees and rivers...its just wonderful."

"I can't wait.", Gaara said, even though he did want to see the sunset, what was really important was that he got to spend more time with Sakura.

"Do you know why I like sunsets?", he asked Sakura while they were passing the gate to leave Konoha.

She shook her head.

"Its because the moon comes out right after, there's nothing more beautiful than the moon.", Gaara said as he

Before Sakura could say anything they saw Kiba and Akumaru, Hinata, ad Shino walking towards the village.

"Hey guys", Sakura said as the met each other on the road,"you guys just getting back from a mission?".

"Yeah, it was pretty easy, but it was a few villages away so we're kind of tired from the travel.', responded Kiba.

"Sakura...um..have you seen Naruto-kun?", asked Hinata.

"Oh yeah, he was training with Kakashi-sensai a few hours ago at the training fields, but I'll bet anything that he's Ichiraku's ramen stand right now.", replied Sakura.

"Oh thank you Sakura. Kiba, Shino, lets go get something to eat.", Hinata said.

"I wonder where she wants to eat at, what do you think Kiba?," said Shino. It was a little unusual because Shino wasn't the type to be sarcastic.

"Ok well we see you guys later, hey Gaara we met Neji, Lee, and Ten Ten on the way. Glad to have you and your sister and brother in Konoha. Neji said something about a party at your place after the festival. Just letting you know that you can count us in. We're going to tell some of the other teams about, oh and don't worry about food. Its your 1st party in a new house, so just leave all the food to us.", Kiba said as he, Shino, and Hinata headed in town to Ichiraku's.

"Well you're just Mr. Popular around here aren't you?", said Sakura as the walked over to a hill and sat down to watch the sunset.

"I've had fun today", Gaara said cooly.

"I told you that you had people around here that really care about you Gaara."

"That's not what I meant...", replied Gaara.

The sun was setting and Sakura was right. There was nothing like a Konoha sunset. The trees leaves turned the most beautiful shades of orange and red. The water from the rivers and lakes was absolutely breath taking as the sun's reflections lit up the area around them. "_She was right as usual...I've never seen a sunset like this one before.",_ Gaara thought just as the last of the sun's rays disappeared from the sky. Then there was nothing but darkness, except for the stars and...the moon. Gaara looked up at the moon just stared. Sakura looked up with him and was immediately entranced by its beauty.

"I'm sorry Sakura...".

Sakura broke her gaze at the moon and looked at Gaara, who was still looking at the moon, and was a little surprised at what he had just said.

"What are you apologizing for Gaara? You haven't-"

"Yes I have", he said as he broke his gaze and slowly turned his gaze toward her.

"I lied to you...its not the most beautiful thing...you are.", he said as he stared into her eyes.

Sakura blushed bad. Her whole cheeks turned as red as Gaara's hair. She then did something without thinking. She leaned over and pressed her lips to Gaara's. She held it for a while until Gaara stirred and she pulled away.

"I'm sorry...I just...I mean I didn't mean to-", Sakura started but stopped when she felt something touch her back. It was sand.

"Shhhhh...", Gaara said as he pulled Sakura into his arms with his sand. "You never wrong...so why would you think you were wrong...when you...". Gaara never finished because he pulled Sakura into his arms and kissed her. They stood there under the moon sharing an intimate moment with each other.

As they pulled away from their passionate kiss Sakura, who was still in Gaara's arms, whispered to him,"see I told you there were people who care for you here."

"Yeah...but you never told me that there was someone here that I could care so much for.", he replied in his same cool manner.

As they walked home, with Sakura's hand in Gaara's, Sakura asked him if he wanted to go with her to the festival at the end of the week.

"There's nothing I would rather do in the entire world...but what are we going to do till then?", he asked almost as slyly as Naruto.

"GAARA! Have you been spending time with Naruto", she said as she giggled.

"I...well..I...", Gaara started.

"Now its my turn to tell you to shhhhh", she said as she leaned in and kissed him just as they arrived at her house.

"I could care less what we do...just as long as your with me.", Sakura said as she buried her head in Gaara's chest.

"I think I'm going to like it here in Konoha...", Gaara said as he stood there holding Sakura close to him outside of her house.

They said their goodbyes and Gaara walked to his house leaving Sakura standing outside of her house.

She looked up at the moon and whispered "I love you Gaara...more than anybody will know. I'm not going to let anybody hurt you...not ever again.". And with that she walked inside her house and closed the door.


End file.
